A 'Friendly' Word To An ExLover
by xxkunoichi159xx
Summary: Actually, it's a whole rant kind of thing from Kiku to Ludwig about how he's with Arthur now  I don't think it really needs to be rated T, but... I'm rating it T anyway. NOT an Anti-GerJap fanfiction, just 1 more to go with all the other break up ones


I'm showing you this ring to prove that you aren't the only one who has ever cared about me.

I'm showing you this ring to prove to you that I've gotten over you.

Despite all the hell you put me through. Despite the weeks that I curled up on my bed and cried until I thought I might die from lack of oxygen. Despite the lies that I thought were so real. Despite all of this, I've been able to move on. I've been able to find somebody who really loves me. Somebody who really cares.

And you've got him. You might feel like he's your world right now. You might love him more than your life. You might think that he's the most precious person to have ever been yours.

But I'm the best that you'll ever have had. I'm the one person in this world who cared about you more than you'll ever know. And you left me to be with him. I would have died for you, and on several occasions, I almost did. I almost took my life to prove to you that I would never love somebody as much as I had loved you.

But now I realize that that's childish. Now I realize that it wasn't that I wasn't good enough for you. It's that /you/ weren't good enough for /me/. I found somebody who truly cares. Somebody who truly loves me. Somebody who really wants to be with me forever. And I hope you feel jealous when you realize that I'm getting married to somebody who isn't you. I hope you say that you're happy for me, but deep down, you want it to fail. I hope that you come to the wedding and watch as he and I say our vows and take our first kiss as a married couple. I hope that you choke as you sit in the back of the room, knowing that you won't have me to come to when things fall apart between you and Francis.

And I hope that he /does/ leave you.

You've never really had your heart broken, because you're the one always breaking hearts.

But, I hope that you finally realize how much it hurts to have the person you love rip out your heart and shatter it into a million, tiny, pieces as you watch.

I hope he leaves you the way that you left me.

I hope he finds somebody that he loves more, somebody who isn't you. I hope that he leaves you for this other person and I hope that he makes you cry until you can't see.

I hope that you lie awake at night, unable to stop the tears, the sobs, the shaking. I hope that you lie awake thinking of him and how he was yours, but now he's somebody else's. I hope that you cry so hard that you finally fall into a sleep that's almost as deep as being in a coma. I hope that your world is torn out from under your feet and you fall flat on your ass. I hope you look at your blue eyes in the mirror and realize that they're almost red, bloodshot from crying and not enough sleep.

I hope you don't eat for days. I hope that somebody finds you on the floor of your bedroom, in a ball, holding a knife in one hand as the other bleeds everywhere.

I hope that when you cry, nobody is there to dry up the tears. Nobody is there to hold you and tell you things will be alright.

I hope that you finally realize what kind of hell you put me through.

And even if you feel all of that...

You'll never be able to hurt as much as I did when you said you were leaving.

There was a time that I would have gone back to you in a heartbeat. I would have returned to you if you had asked. But now, I've met somebody who really cares about me. And you know what? I'm happy that he's not you. Because no matter how much I loved you, I love Arthur more. He's imperfect, but that's what makes him perfect.

I hope that you realize, as you watch he and I walking hand in hand, holding each other close and kissing for no reason at all, that you gave up something great. I hope that you realize that you gave up something really special. Because you had the chance to be with me, but you gave it up to be with him. And I hope he hurts you the same way you hurt me. Because maybe then, you'll finally give me the apology I deserve... but maybe then, I won't be willing to listen to it.


End file.
